Dez dias e Um Segredo
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Hentai, lemon, ménage à trois e triângulo amoroso. O.O... A turma vai toda para um acampamento, e ficarão lá por dez dias. Kurama e Botan começam a se olhar com novos olhos. Mas...pode ter realmente paz com tanta gente em volta? Cap 2 on
1. Chapter 1

**Dez dias e Um Segredo**

_"Lembrete: pensar mais tarde nas maneiras de massacrar Yusuke por me arrastar pra esse acampamento."_

-Botan, tá tudo bem? -Keiko perguntou ao seu lado. Botan olhou para sua amiga e disse que estava ótima.

-Deve ser apenas esse ar frio da montanha. -Completou, sorrindo amarelo.

-Ah. Daqui a pouco você se acostuma. -Sorriu. -Yusuke, toma cuidado.

-Já sei, mulher. -Respondeu o rapaz, entediado. Ele estava dirigindo. Há uma semana atrás, convidou todos para um acampamento nas montanhas. Depois de metade dos convites recusados, deu um jeito de convencer todos a virem; com excessão de Hiei, que não tinha aceitado de jeito algum. No carro de Yusuke, estavam ele, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko e Yukina. No outro, em que Kurama vinha dirigindo logo atrás, estava Koenma (até _ele_ Yusuke conseguiu arrastar), Jin, Touya e George. No outro mais atrás, Shizuro era quem estava na direção e com ela vinha Chu, Shishiwakamaru, Susuki e Rinku.

_"Como será que Yusuke convenceu essa turma toda?"_ -Botan se perguntou ao se acalmar. Aí estava algo pra se pensar. Apesar de que... Yusuke era Yusuke... Avistou algumas casas espalhadas ao pé das montanhas. Talvez estivessem chegando.

-Aê! Galerinha, 'tâmo quase lá! -Yusuke confirmou seus pensamentos. Por que não pegou seu remo e saiu voando dali quando ainda tinha chances? Ou melhor, antes de colocar suas duas malas no porta-malas? Agora, se saísse dali, ia ficar sem algumas roupas por um bom tempo... O carro parou. Botan olhou para os lados, vendo que encontravam-se num campo aberto, perto de uma floresta. Estava um silêncio enorme fora do carro. Então, todos saíram. Botan pôde observar todos os detalhes do novo lugar; árvores enormes, boboletas, montanhas cercando o lugar, a estrada meio desgastada a poucos mtros de distância... Logo, os outros dois carros chegaram. A turma toda agora estava reunida. Faltava uma pessoa - que fazia falta para Botan de algum jeito - mas era um pouco aceitável.

-Aqui venta muito. -Reclamou Keiko, cruzando os braços para se esquentar um pouco. Yusuke tirou sua blusa automaticamente e a jogou nos ombros de Keiko, enquanto trocava algumas informações com o resto do grupo.

-E agora? -Perguntou Kuwabara, esticando os braços.

-E agora vamos montar as barracas. -Yusuke deu um sorriso enigmático. -Vai ser divertido.

Com uma cara assustada, Botan percebeu o olhar de Yusuke. Que diabos aquele mané estava tramando. Cerrou um pouco os olhos. Turma toda num lugar isolado de outras pessoas - ou melhor, da cidade -, acampamento nas montanhas frias, floresta escura por perto, dez dias longe de tudo... Boa coisa não era...

-Já que é assim. -Shizuro começou, acendendo um cigarro. -Os homens montam as barracas enquanto as mulheres vão buscar lenha.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh táaaaaa... -Respondeu Kuwabara, sarcástico. -Por que as mulheres não ajudam??

-Fala sério, né, Kazuma?

-Você já está sendo folgada demais! -Kazuma retrucou entredentes.

-Aff... Quer saber, dane-se. Kazuma, me dê uma das barracas. Keiko, você me ajuda. Yukina e Botan, vão buscar lenha. Muleques, montem as barracas de vocês. Tá bom assim, _Kazuma_? -Disse a última frase entredentes, jogando o cigarro no chão e o apagando assim que pisou nele. Sob o olhar mortal da irmã, Kuwabara pediu as chaves do carro de Yusuke, abriu o porta-malas e pegou uma das barracas desmontadas, que estava enrolada numa capa preta. Entregou-a a sua irmã.

-Tá... Keiko, me ajuda aqui. -Disse ela enquanto afastava-se um pouco, mais para perto da floresta. Keiko a seguiu. Os outros se entreolharam e resolveram ir montar as barracas também, enquanto Yukina e Botan iam em direção a floresta para conseguir a lenha.

-Yuki-chan. -Botan olhou para a koorime enquanto ambas pegavam alguns galhos secos no chão.

-Hai?

-Por que você acha que Yusuke reuniu todos aqui? No meio do nada?

-Botan-chan, acho que foi apenas pra nos reunirmos de novo... Conversar como fazíamos antes... Essas coisas. -Respondeu com toda inocência e um sorriso infantil.

-É... Pode ser isso. _"Esqueci que eu tava falando com a Yukina..."_ Bem, acho que já está bom. Vamos voltar.

-Tá! -Sorriu.

Assim que voltaram, os garotos estavam acabando de montar suas barracas e agora estavam buscando as coisas no carro. Botan e Yukina colocaram a lenha perto de uma das barracas.

-Acho que por hoje isso aí dá. -Disse Shizuro, olhando para o pequeno monte de lenha que Botan acabava de arrumarno chão. Acendeu um cigarro e deu uma tragada.

-E agora? -Susuki perguntou com um pouco de tédio.

-Tem um rio aqui perto! -Disse Yusuke alegremente. -Que vocês acham de irmos lá?

-Por isso você pediu roupas de banho? -Botan perguntou baixo e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele disse para ela que era melhor ela ir de biquini um pouco decotado porque o lugar onde iam era calor. Ah, inocência... E burrice. Tinha caído nessa, afinal, na cidade estava muito calor. Mas esqueceu que nas montanhas é diferente, graças ao ar mais limpo e a altitude. E, quando ele disse tudo aquilo, não passou por sua cabeça que ela estaria dentro d'água, se refrescando. -Eu vou matá-lo... -Murmurou.

Após meia hora de Yusuke tentando convencer todos, finalmente, o grupo encontrava-se andando dentro da mata, seguindo uma trilha não muito estreita. As meninas estavam apenas usando uma calça e por baixo, o biquini. O uso da camiseta foi descartável, já que teriam que retirá-la para entrar na água e não queriam ficar com muita roupa pra levar de volta, fora a toalha. Quanto aos meninos, estavam apenas de bermuda e carregando suas toalhas. Logo, chegaram ao tal rio.

-Parece que é aqui mesmo. -Disse Botan, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvio do mundo até pra uma criancinha. Ela esticou a sua toalha no chão perto das toalhas das meninas. Suspirou, desamarrou o cabelo, arrumou o biquíni no corpo e desabotoou a calça jeans clara. Desceu a calça por suas pernas e a dixou ali mesmo no chão, ao lado de sua toalha. Como era uma da tarde, o sol até que estava quente. Então, teve a impressão de estar sendo observada. Olhou para seu lado esquerdo pelo canto do olho, enquanto arrumava seu cabelo um pouco com as mãos. Viu Kurama olhando diretamente para ela. Botan sentiu as bochechas arderem, mas, ao mesmo tempo seu instinto feminino quis provocá-lo. Abaixou-se, ficando com as pernas semi-flexionadas, como se fosse se sentar no chão em cima das pernas, mas ficou daquele jeito, com as pernas meio entre abertas. Dobrou sua calça e retornou a colocá-la no mesmo lugar onde ela estava. Levantou-se, passou a mãos pelos cabelos e ajeitou o biquíni no corpo novamente, mexeu nos seios e nos laços do biquíni.

Jogou os cabelos para trás do ombro e virou-se. Olhou o rio e depois, olhou para Kurama pelo canto de olho. Ele estava com uma cara e um brilho diferente no rosto.. Desejo?

_"Ah, meu Deus, o que eu fiz?"_ Ela quis rir. Ah, melhor deixar pra lá. Keiko a chamou, já dentro do rio. -Já vou!

Correu até a margem e molhou o pé na água; estava ligeiramente morna. E parecia que a água batia um pouco mais da linha de sua cintura. Entrou na água finalmente. Quando o corpo acostumou-se com a mudança de temperatura, mergulhou. Nadou até a outra margem e subiu à superfície para respirar. Jogou o cabelo para trás de seus olhos. Olhou para a outra margem e viu que os garotos entravam na água. Kurama a olhou por um segundo e, quando seus olhares encontraram-se, desviou o olhar e ela sorriu.

_"Consegui deixar o grande Youko daquele jeito? Acho que vai ser divertido esse acampamento..."_

Suspirou e mergulhou novamente. Mas ainda sentia falta de alguém nesse acampamento... E não sabia por que...

-----------------------------

Quero reviews xD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 - Perda do caminho, ganho da felicidade e a pessoa que faltava!**_

-Yusuke, melhor voltarmos... Tá escurecendo.

-Ah, Keiko, relaxa! A gente sabe voltar, tenha paciência! -Yusuke respondeu enquanto se desviava de uma porção de água que Susuki jogara com as mãos.

-Esse não é o problema! É que tá esfriando!

-Eu não tô sentindo frio algum!

-Yusuke, VAMOS LOGO!

Em meio segundo, o garoto já encontrava-se em frente a ela, fazendo posição de sentido, mas ainda com aquele sorriso bobo.

-Vai se ferrar, Yusuke... -Ela sorriu ao ver a cara boba dele. -Vamos logo. Tá esfriando mesmo.

-Nisso eu concordo. -Botan levantou-se; estava sentada em cima de sua toalha. Pegou a toalha do chão e a limpou, tirando as folhinhas de grama seca dela e enrolou-se na toalha, amarrando-a na cintura. Pegou sua calça e esperou os outros. Em alguns minutos, todos estavam prontos para ir e já caminhavam em direção à trilha. Botan olhou pelo canto do olho para Kurama, que vinha mais atrás com os garotos e, por isso, ela teve que virar um pouco o rosto. Viu que ele mexia os lábios, falando com Yusuke que vinha ao seu lado, ambos sorrindo. Mas ele não parava de olhar para a frente; ou melhor, para ela. Melhor ainda; para o _selo_ de sua toalha, localizada mais atrás. Ruborizou-se e continuou andando, olhando para frente.

-Né, Botan-chan!

-Desculpe... O que Yukina? -Disse Botan ainda meio aérea.

-Ahh... Voltou a ser distraída desse jeito com a gente, é? -Keiko sorriu, cruzando os braços.

-Não, não... Er... Esqueçam. Bem, do que você estavam falando?

Passaram-se cinco minutos e logo estavam de volta ao acampamento.

-Temos que acender a fogueira antes que escureça mesmo. -Comentou Keiko, olhando para o céu enquanto parava em frente a barraca das meninas.

-Isso eu faço. -Yusuke ergueu uma das mãos, indo acender a fogueira, sem nem trocar de roupa antes.

-Que prestativo... -Disse Keiko em voz alta, com certo sarcasmo. Yusuke deu de ombros e juntou um pouco de lenha perto das barracas. As meninas entraram finalmente em suas barracas, após conversarem um pouco sobre o lugar em que estavam. Botan estava de costas para as meninas, num canto da barraca, trocando de roupa. Yukina, Keiko e Shizuro estavam na mesma barraca que ela, enquanto os garotos se dividiram em três barracas. Na primeira, estavam Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma e George. Na outra, Kurama, Jin, Chu e Rinku. E na última estavam Shishiwakamaru, Susuki e Touya. Assim que terminou de se vestir com uma roupa leve, Botan saiu da barraca, indo ver as estrelas e observou um pouco os garotos em volta da fogueira, conversando e bebendo sake. Ali estavam apenas Jin, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama, Chu e Susuki. Aproximou-se, com um sorriso típico seu, colocando as mechas de seu cabelo azul e, agora, solto para trás da orelha. Cumprimentou todos, alegre como sempre.

-Hey, Botan-chan! Senta aê e vem beber um pouco com a gente! -Chu já estava meio bêbado. Mas, nada fora do normal. Botan sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Chu e, conseqüentemente, ao lado de Kurama. Pegou uma garrafa de sake que estava perto de si e um copo limpo e vazio e logo o encheu com a bebida. Brindou junto com seus amigos, todos desejando que os dez próximos dias fossem perfeitos. Bebeu um gole, sentindo a bebida queimar sua garganta e sorriu. Olhou para seu lado esquerdo pelo canto do olho, vendo Kurama olhar disfarçadamente para si também. Meio envergonhada, voltou a beber mais um gole de sake. Logo, as outras pessoas que faltavam foram chegando aos poucos em volta da fogueira.

O grupo conversava, bebiam, relembrava os velhos tempos, diziam as esperanças para o futuro e riam muito. Era estranho aquela paz toda... mas era o que queriam. Após muito tempo de conversa, o povo começava a diminuir. Yusuke sussurrou algo para Keiko antes de beijar o rosto da jovem e cada um ir para sua barraca. Depois de mais alguns minutos, Botan se afastou um pouco do, agora, pequeno grupo que restava em volta da fogueira: Kurama, Chu, Jin e Touya. Meio zonza, mas ainda sim "sóbria", andou até perto da floresta e virou-se para olhar o povo em volta da fogueira. Depois, olhou para o céu e para a lua cheia.

Olhou para a floresta atrás de si, com a trilha um pouco mais para sua direita. Olhou para o pessoal da fogueira e sorriu. Correu para a trilha, adentrando a floresta. Queria ver o rio com a luz do luar refletindo-se na água. Queria ver aquele brilho prateado no rio... aquele mesmo brilho que a lembrava de Kurama... E aquelas sombras assustadoras das árvores a lembravam de Hiei, que vivia se ocultando... Era isso. Tinha sentimentos profundos pelos dois. Não era apenas afeto, amizade ou admiração. Era um sentimento que não se atrevia em falar. Desviou-se de mais alguns galhos e finalmente chegou perto do rio. Aproximou-se lentamente, olhando para as àguas... e para a lua refletida nas mesmas. Sentiu algo envolver sua cintura e logo, sua boca estava tapada pela mãos de alguém. Reconheceu aquele cheiro de rosas e a voz, mesmo um pouco rouca e baixa pela bebida, de Kurama:

-Estava te procurando... -Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da garota, quase a fazendo se derreter. -Eu a vi vir para cá e quando todos foram dormir... vim aqui ver o que queria... -Ele tirou a mão que cobria a boca de Botan, mas não retirou o braço que segurava sua cintura.

-Eu queria ver o rio... à noite... -Sentiu ele distribuir descaradamente leves beijos em seu pescoço e corou. Mas o que ele...?

-Você me provocou hoje à tarde... vai pagar por isso.

-Não te provoquei... -Mentiu. -Provoquei?

-Claro que sim... ou será que queria ajuda com seu biquíni? Cuidado... comigo tudo tem volta. -A girou no abraço, enlaçando a cintura dela com mais força enquanto sua outra mão se perdia nos cabelos macios dela, a puxando mais para si lentamente.

-Kurama... o que vai... fazer? -O coração da guia estava quase saltando pela boca.

-Algo que desejo há muito tempo vindo de você, Botan-chan... -Ele a beijou. Botan arregalou os olhos, nem percebendo no mesmo instante que estava correspondendo ao beijo, devagar. Ele desceu a mão que estava nos cabelos da mulher para a nuca delicada, enquanto o outro braço subia um pouco pelo corpo dela. Botan abraçou o pescoço dele com um braço, enquanto sua outra mão enroscava-se nos fios vermelhos do cabelo dele. Sentiu que estava sendo deitada no chão, mas a bebida que ingerira a impedia de ser racional.

Ele desceu seus beijos para o pescoço dela, assim que ambos encontravam-se no chão, ele por cima dela, atacando seu pescoço com leves lambidas e mordidas. Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa dela lentamente, enquanto a olhava. Logo, ele sorriu e parou, sentando-se emcima de suas próprias pernas.

-Saia daí... Hiei. -Ele disse, olhando em direção a floresta. Botan corou e olhou na mesma direção que Kurama olhava. Logo, das sombras, surge Hiei, com um sorriso cínico e até meio... sexy. Ela voltou a olhar para Kurama, que mantinha um brilho de desejo no olhar e um sorriso leve e sensual nos lábios.

-Podem continuar. -Disse Hiei, cruzando os braços, com aquele meio sorriso.

-Espere... escolha um de nós, Botan.

-O que?! -Ela corou ainda mais. Olhava para ambos de tempo e tempo e logo... -Posso ficar com os... dois?

Aquilo quase que não os surpreendeu. Hiei tirou seu sobretudo, alargando um pouco mais seu sorriso.

-Sabia que você ia responder isso, onna... -Foi o que ele disse, enquanto voltava a se aproximar do casal deitado no chão.

------------------------

Coooontinua no próximo cap o/ ãhn... no próximo msm que vai ter hentai, lemon toooodo o resto XD acho q num vou demorar pra atualizar naum... to tendo umas idéias XD


End file.
